


Уснуть и видеть сны

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цуне снятся сны?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уснуть и видеть сны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana  
> Предупреждения: AU, ООС, условная смерть персонажа, дендрофилия, фиксация, принуждение, смена пола, групповой секс, девайсы, вуайеризм

Цуна не помнил, как давно это началось – но знал, что ещё до того, как к нему явился Реборн.  
Сны Цуны всегда были яркими, но когда он был маленьким, это были кошмары или приключения. Эротические фантазии стали посещать его всего пару лет назад. К счастью, Цуне удавалось избегать следов на постельном белье, а пятна на пижамах он замывал самостоятельно, тайком от матери.  
Сначала ему снились просто прикосновения. Тысячи рук или тел – Цуна не видел – дразнили его, ласкали, сжимали, тискали. Цуна всхлипывал и просил прекратить, но касания не прекращались, пока он не кончал.  
Человек со странной причёской появился позже – когда реальная жизнь Цуны сама больше напоминала сон. К сожалению, не эротический. Цуна не видел его лица – только силуэт. Эти сны были гораздо разнообразнее. Человек приходил к нему, предлагал поиграть и, вне зависимости от того, соглашался Цуна или нет, начинал игру. В первое время он обходился собственными руками, затянутыми в чёрные перчатки – а может быть, это Цуне во сне казалось, что он весь одет в чёрное. Цуна не управлял своим телом, поэтому человек укладывал его на спину, раздвигал его ноги, трогал его член – так нежно, что это даже мастурбацией нельзя было назвать – и гладил под мошонкой и между ягодиц. Цуна лепетал что-то, просил его не делать этого, но человек был неумолим. Он просовывал в Цуну пальцы. Сначала один, потом два и три, а однажды, когда Цуна совсем разомлел от ласки, засунул в него всю кисть. Цуна проснулся в холодном поту и с болезненным стояком. Он испугался, что мог разбудить криком маму или Реборна, но никто ничего ему не сказал.  
Онанируя в душе тем утром, Цуна представлял себе не Кёко, а человека в чёрном.  
Потом человек начал развлекаться. Он так и сказал:  
– А теперь развлечёмся.

Цуна думал, что не может быть ничего страшнее руки в заднем проходе, но ошибся. У человека в чёрном была богатая фантазия.  
В первый раз они попали на болото. По крайней мере, Цуна решил, что это болото. Повсюду были огромные белые цветы, а сам Цуна сидел в беседке на сваях, и руки у него были связаны. Он услышал смех человека и ещё успел почувствовать слабый цветочный запах, а потом из зелёной глади поднялись живые стебли с упругими полукруглыми бутонами, обвили его тело и прижали к тёплому деревянному настилу. Один из стеблей обхватил его член, другой заткнул рот, ещё четыре обвили ноги и заставили раздвинуть их. Цуна понял, что дёргаться бесполезно, и расслабился. Он пытался убедить себя, что это просто сон, но ощущения были слишком реальными. Одни стебли держали его и ласкали, а другие пытались проникнуть в его анус. Сразу два или три – Цуна не мог понять. Потом одному удалось отогнать соперника или соперников, он проехался влажным от сока бутоном по заднице Цуны и ворвался внутрь. Цуна закричал, но в этот момент стебель, заткнувший его рот, резко увеличился в размерах и скользнул в глотку. Цуна подавился и подумал, что сейчас задохнётся, умрёт во сне и проснётся, но вышло совсем не так.

Стебли трахали его всю ночь. Они были сладкими на вкус и выделяли много скользкого сока. А ещё они продолжали ласкать Цуну, заставляя сходить с ума от сочетания боли и удовольствия. Цуна довольно быстро сообразил, что он не сможет отделаться от этого сна – и позволил им трахать себя в рот, в задницу, скользить в подмышках, тереться о любые части его тела. После того, как первый стебель покинул растянутый зад Цуны, Цуна возмутился только один раз – когда сразу два стебля попытались проникнуть в его тело. Тогда они поднялись вертикально вверх, сплелись, раскачиваясь, в одно целое и уже в таком виде скользнули вниз и внутрь. Цуна застонал и сам развёл ноги пошире.  
Утром он чувствовал себя так, будто его действительно оттрахали в задницу, а во рту ощущался сладковатый привкус.  
– Глупый Цуна жевал во сне подушку, – съязвил Реборн.  
Стараясь идти как можно ровнее, Цуна спрятался в ванной. Его анус был цел и закрыт, как и полагается анусу абсолютного девственника, но Цуна так увлёкся исследованиями, что возбудился и вставил в себя палец. Одновременно ласкать и член, и анус было неудобно, поэтому Цуна чередовал их и выяснил, что у него очень чувствительная задница. Это было крайне неприличное открытие, и Цуна стоял под холодным душем, пока не перестал краснеть и не замёрз.  
Он остался без завтрака и опоздал в школу, а во время уроков никак не мог сосредоточиться – в каждом продолговатом предмете ему мерещился гибкий упругий стебель.

Человек в чёрном оставил Цуну в покое на несколько дней – тот даже успел заскучать по снам, полным сладкой муки и ослепительного наслаждения.  
А потом Цуна познакомился с Мукуро. Спрашивать наяву "не ты ли насиловал меня во сне?" Цуна не решился и спросил во сне, когда человек в чёрном пришёл в следующий раз:  
– Я видел тебя наяву?  
– Не знаю, не знаю, – человек рассмеялся совсем как Мукуро, и Цуна решил думать, что это он и был.  
Подчиняться Мукуро, которого Цуна на самом деле жалел, было проще, чем таинственному незнакомцу, поэтому человек в чёрном показал Цуне ещё много разных интересных снов.  
Он снова отдавал его стеблям, но больше не связывал – в одном из снов Цуна плыл над болотом, бережно передаваемый от одних стеблей к другим. Это было даже приятнее, чем играть с ними, лёжа на шёлковых подушках в зале с мозаичным потолком.  
В других снах Цуна превращался в женщину. Европейку с большой грудью, длинными ногами и завитыми рыжими волосами. Она носила туфли на высоких каблуках, чулки на резинках и обтягивающие платья. Она дразнила мужчин, звала их за собой, а потом доводила до изнеможения и пила их кровь, прокусив сонную артерию. Цуна пугался этих снов, но ему нравилось чувствовать свою власть над более сильными партнёрами, нравилось чувствовать в себе их члены.

– Раз ты так боишься крови, в этот раз мы сделаем всё по-другому, – сказал однажды человек в чёрном. Голос у него был такой же, как у Мукуро.  
Цуна сглотнул, предвкушая наслаждение.  
В этот раз он снова был женщиной, но мужчин вокруг было очень много. Они вели себя то нежно, то грубо. Ласкали эту женщину и заставляли её сосать. Вылизывали её промежность и трахали во все отверстия одновременно. Это было так хорошо, что Цуне казалось, будто он вот-вот захлебнётся в чужом наслаждении.  
– Ты начинаешь привыкать, – сказал человек на следующую ночь. – Пора попробовать кое-что новенькое.  
В тот раз Цуне приснилось, что Гокудера и Ямамото трахают его в грязном подвале, приковав наручниками к трубе. Металл царапал кожу, а Гокудера и Ямамото были непривычно грубыми, но Цуне всё равно понравилось. Ему было хорошо, пока Ямамото не попытался засунуть в него бейсбольную биту. Цуна тужился, пытаясь впустить её в себя, но всё равно закричал от боли и проснулся. Опять никто не слышал его крика. Цуна снова дрочил в ванной и вставлял в себя пальцы, воображая, будто это член Гокудеры.

До того дня ему не приходило в голову рассказывать о своих снах, и теперь Цуна изнывал от желания наяву попробовать секс со своими друзьями. Притихший и задумчивый, он ходил за Ямамото, а Гокудера ходил за ним, и Цуна краснел каждый раз, когда смотрел на них, или видел, что они смотрят друг на друга, а каждое случайное прикосновение заставляло его вздрагивать.  
Ночью Цуна снова увидел во сне Мукуро и сказал ему, что хочет продолжения предыдущего сна. Мукуро посмеялся и предложил Цуне обратиться к реальности, чем смутил его до потери дара речи. В ту ночь Цуне приснился Хибари. Он засунул тонфы Цуне в зад – так, что Цуне казалось, будто он вот-вот разорвётся на две половинки – и заставил сосать. Цуна давился его большим членом и страдал от боли, но ему всё равно нравилось. Нравилось чувствовать себя растянутым и заткнутым со всех сторон. Подчинённым и расслабленным.  
– Ты стал так спокойно спать, – сказал Реборн утром. – Видишь хорошие сны?  
– Да, – Цуна неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Он не знал, можно ли назвать его сны по-настоящему хорошими. Но они определённо доставляли удовольствие.  
Столкнувшись с Хибари в школьном туалете, Цуна не убежал, а замер на месте от страха и медленно облизал губы – точно так же, как делал это во сне. Но Хибари не стал трахать его, а только презрительно фыркнул и ушёл. Цуна должен был почувствовать облегчение, но почувствовал только разочарование.

Сасагаву Мукуро приберёг напоследок. Когда Цуна посмотрел наконец сон с братом Кёко, он понял, почему. Экстремальный боксёр был экстремален во всём, включая секс. Он трахал Цуну так, что тому казалось, будто из него сейчас вылетят все внутренности, включая мозги – и останется только пустая оболочка, которая годится только для того, чтобы натягивать её на член. Или члены.  
– Ты стал какой-то странный, Цуна, – обеспокоенно сказал Ямамото на следующий день.  
– Бейсбольный придурок в кои-то веки прав, – Гокудера надулся. Цуна подумал, что он ревнует его к Ямамото, и улыбнулся.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Всё в порядке.  
– Давайте сходим куда-нибудь в выходной, – предложил Ямамото. – Развеемся.  
– Это я должен был предложить! – Гокудера тут же сжал кулаки.  
– Не надо ссориться, – Цуна положил руки им на плечи, совсем не смутился и удивился этому. – Поскольку идею подал Ямамото, то Гокудера решит, куда именно мы пойдём.  
– Я обязательно выберу самое лучшее место для прогулки! – почти выкрикнул Гокудера, и Цуна тихонько вздохнул.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы Гокудера и Ямамото обняли его, хотелось наяву почувствовать их ласку, убедиться в том, что на самом деле они совсем не такие глупые и жестокие, какими были в его сне, но они были слишком заняты спором о том, куда лучше пойти.  
В ту ночь Мукуро подарил Цуне самый лучший сон. Он снова плыл над болотом в объятиях стеблей, но они не трахали его, а только нежно поглаживали. Потом Цуна оказался в комнате не больше его собственной, но с огромной кроватью. Гокудера и Ямамото вошли туда, и Ямамото обнимал Гокудеру за плечи, а потом они занялись любовью все втроём. И Цуна был всё время снизу, а Гокудера и Ямамото трахали его так нежно и осторожно, что Цуна даже просил вставить ему поглубже и посильнее, совсем не смущаясь своей развратности. Впервые Цуна уснул внутри сна – вымотанный и абсолютно счастливый.

Мукуро повторял для него этот сон в разных вариациях, пока не наступили выходные. Гокудера убедил Ямамото в том, что поход на природу с ночёвкой – это лучший способ развеяться. Он же собрал всё необходимое и распределил груз. Само собой вышло так, что Рёхей пошёл с ними. Реборн, конечно же, увязался следом, но Цуну уже не так нервировало его присутствие. Реальность вообще стала намного меньше беспокоить Цуну – сны были гораздо более волнующими и интересными.  
Но когда они выходили из города, Цуна подумал, что, возможно, во время похода ему удастся как-то намекнуть Гокудере и Ямамото, чего он от них хочет. Он представил себе, как говорит им: "Ребята, простите, я знаю, как это прозвучит, но я безумно хотел бы заняться с вами сексом" – и немедленно покраснел. Он менял эту ситуацию так и эдак, пытаясь представить, как признавался бы в своём желании кому-то одному, но почему-то не мог вообразить себе секс только с Ямамото или только с Гокудерой. Цуна пообещал себе, что когда уснёт, спросит у Мукуро, почему так получилось.

Они ушли совсем недалеко от города – забравшись на дерево или просто выйдя на дорогу, можно было увидеть дома на окраине. Гокудера заставил Ямамото вырыть яму для костра, а Сасагаву отправил собирать дрова. Цуна сунулся было следом, но Гокудера стал кричать о том, что боссу не положено работать, когда подчинённые отдыхают.  
– А сам-то ты что будешь делать? – спросил у него Реборн.  
– Разжигать костёр и ставить палатки, конечно же! – ответил Гокудера с таким важным видом, что Цуна улыбнулся.  
Теперь, после стольких приятных снов, ему всё время казалось, что Гокудера только делает вид, что он чего-то не понимает или злится – ведь в снах он был мудрым, добрым, нежным. Конечно, он и наяву готов был на всё ради Цуны, но тому хотелось бы получить не безграничную преданность и самоотверженность, граничащую с безумием, а просто немножко нежности.  
Ямамото был добрым и в реальности, но во сне он мог быть ещё и грубым – ровно настолько, чтобы эта грубость казалась Цуне возбуждающей.

Этой ночью сон долго не шёл к Цуне. Он ворочался в спальнике, а потом понял, что хочет в туалет. Тихонько выбравшись из палатки и чуть не наступив в погасший костёр, он отошёл от лагеря всего на несколько шагов. Отлив, он застегнул штаны и пошёл обратно, но уже через минуту понял, что заблудился. Луна зашла за тучу, и вокруг Цуны были только деревья и темнота. Даже ночные птицы не пели и не издавали никаких звуков.  
Цуна задумался, стоит ли кричать и выставлять себя круглым дураком, который не может даже в кусты отойти без посторонней помощи, и услышал шорохи и шёпот. Сначала Цуна испугался, но потом понял, что говорит Ямамото.  
– В палатке же удобнее, – шептал он.  
– А если Десятый услышит?! – яростно прошипел Гокудера.  
Цуна вздрогнул. Краешек луны как раз высунулся из-за тучи, но всё равно было очень темно, поэтому Цуна скорее угадывал, чем видел, что они делают.  
Ямамото стоял, прислонившись спиной к дереву, а Гокудера гладил его между ног и сжимал его член через штаны. Цуна бесшумно – и как только получилось – отодвинулся за дерево, расстегнул свои собственные джинсы и сунул руку в трусы. Член стоял так, что яйца болели, и Цуне пришлось расставить ноги пошире. Он не знал, чего больше боится – того, что Ямамото и Гокудера заметят его, или того, что они сейчас просто вернутся в лагерь.

Но в лагерь они вернулись не сразу. Гокудера поцеловал Ямамото, а тот обнял его. Они так долго целовались, что Цуна успел подумать, что кончит раньше, чем они сделают что-нибудь ещё. Потом Гокудера велел Ямамото держать руки по швам и опустился перед ним на одно колено, чтобы отсосать. Цуна не видел, что именно делает Гокудера, но был уверен в том, что он облизывает член Ямамото и берёт его в рот. Цуна кусал губы, облизывался и жмурился от зависти – ему до дрожи хотелось быть на месте Гокудеры или хотя бы рядом с ним. Целовать влажные губы или отводить светлые пряди за покрасневшее ухо и слегка покусывать его – в снах Цуны Гокудере это нравилось.  
Цуна решил, что не хочет кончать раньше, чем его друзья, и перестал дрочить – только сжимал член, чтобы немножко ослабить напряжение.  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло до того, как Ямамото сильно вздрогнул, а Гокудера поднялся на ноги. Потом Ямамото отсасывал Гокудере, и Цуна дрочил, почти забыв о том, что нужно действовать бесшумно. Он дышал тихо-тихо, но даже если бы он позволил себе застонать, Гокудера и Ямамото не услышали бы его.  
Гокудера всхлипывал, глухо стонал и кусал кожаный браслет на запястье, а Ямамото резко двигал головой, насаживаясь на его член. Потом Гокудера схватил его за волосы и выдохнул:  
– Хватит.  
– Хочешь меня трахнуть? – спросил Ямамото – и Цуна знал, что в этот момент он улыбался.  
– Нет. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, – прошептал Гокудера.  
Цуна сглотнул. Ему казалось, что он задыхается. Луна полностью скрылась за тучей, и Цуна успел подумать, что сейчас пропустит самое прекрасное зрелище в жизни, но потом ветер унёс тучу, и Цуна увидел.

Гокудера стоял, упираясь руками в то же дерево и широко расставив ноги, а Ямамото сидел на корточках у него за спиной и вылизывал его анус – Цуна опять не видел подробностей, но точно знал, что делает Ямамото. Гокудера постанывал, ругался и прогибался, отставляя зад. Когда он начал ругаться почти в голос, Ямамото выпрямился и вошёл в него одним плавным движением. Цуна не выдержал и всхлипнул. Ему мучительно хотелось быть сейчас рядом с ними – отсасывать Гокудере или смотреть, как Ямамото его трахает – но Цуна помнил, что наяву он никогда не занимался с ними сексом и если сейчас сообщит о своём присутствии, то только помешает. Он зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать, и дрочил так, что заболела рука. От долгого стояния в одной позе у него затекли ноги, но Цуна не обращал на это внимания, пока не кончил. Он справился намного быстрее, чем Ямамото с Гокудерой, а его глухой безнадёжный стон никто не услышал – Гокудера стонал гораздо громче, хотя Ямамото и зажимал ему рот.  
Цуна не стал смотреть дальше, чтобы не расстраиваться ещё сильнее. Он подтянул сползшие штаны, застегнулся и, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, направился туда, где по его мнению должен был находиться лагерь. Луна светила достаточно ярко, поэтому Цуна успел забраться в палатку и закрыть за собой вход ещё до того, как Ямамото и Гокудера вернулись.  
Он был очень рад, что на самом деле его друзья довольны друг другом, а Гокудера ругается только для виду – но одновременно Цуне было очень обидно, что он оказался третьим лишним. Он закрыл лицо руками, чтобы Реборн, спавший в той же палатке, ничего не услышал, и горько расплакался. Потом он мысленно обозвал себя плаксой и уснул. Мукуро снова пришёл в его сон и даже спросил, как хотел бы развлечься Цуна, но Цуне ничего не хотелось.  
Тогда Мукуро повторил болотный сон. Цуне удалось расслабиться и забыть о том, что он узнал в реальности. Потом они сидели с Мукуро в беседке, и Цуна хотел спросить, почему Мукуро сам никогда не занимается с ним сексом, но не успел – его разбудил Реборн. Он ругался из-за того, что Цуна слишком долго спал, но Цуна вспомнил, что видел вчера, и воспоминания расстроили его гораздо сильнее, чем ругань Реборна.  
Поход совсем не помог ему развеяться – в город Цуна вернулся ещё более задумчивым, чем раньше.

Мукуро не приходил почти неделю. Цуна успел подумать, что теперь больше не увидит чудесных ярких снов, расстроился и постарался отвлечься. А потом Мукуро всё-таки пришёл к нему – и опять спросил, чего хочет Цуна.  
– Я хочу спросить.  
– Спрашивай, – Цуна не видел лица человека в чёрном, но решил, что Мукуро улыбается.  
– Почему ты сам никогда не занимаешься со мной сексом? – спросил Цуна и покраснел.  
– А ты позволишь? – удивился Мукуро. – Впустишь меня в своё тело?  
Цуна протянул к нему руки, и Мукуро не стал отстраняться.  
– Да, – прошептал Цуна, обнимая Мукуро.  
– Ты очень щедр, – сказал Мукуро с улыбкой.  
Он перестал быть чёрным силуэтом и превратился в самого себя – обнажённого и прекрасного. Цуна лёг перед ним, раздвинул ноги и приоткрыл рот, показывая, что готов ко всему. Мукуро тихо рассмеялся, навис над ним, а потом превратился в комок извивающихся стеблей.  
– Если ты хочешь, давай так, – прошептал Цуна, позволяя стеблям обвить себя и проникнуть внутрь.  
Он снова услышал смех, когда внутри него уже было несколько стеблей – в этот раз они были тонкими и могли свиваться в жгуты, переплетаться и двигаться в разном ритме, что доставляло новое, особенное удовольствие. Цуна ещё успел вспомнить, что Мукуро хотел овладеть его телом, сообразить, что сам пригласил его, и испугаться. После этого Мукуро рассмеялся снова – уже в голове у Цуны. Бутоны, которыми были увенчаны все стебли, раскрылись ослепительно белыми обжигающими цветами – и Цуна понял, что никогда больше не проснётся.  
Он казался себе белым облаком, плывущим по белому небу над белой землёй. Ему было очень спокойно – ничего не болело и не беспокоило, все проблемы и неудачи прошлой жизни казались незначительными. Быть облаком оказалось легко и приятно.  
Цуна понял, что абсолютно счастлив.


End file.
